


Game Night

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 3 -Gaming/Watching a Movie</p><p>In which the unbelievable happens, but it still ends the way it always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

There would’ve been silence, if not for the music still spilling from the television set. The two teens sat on the bed, eyes glued to the screen. Neither uttered a word, and instead watched silently the game’s result.   
Player 2 wins.  
The character Player 1 chose laid dismembered on the floor, after the finishing combo. This wasn’t that rare a sight on the tv, though there was one thing that set it aside from what usually happened.   
  
“Are you  _sure_  you didn’t cheat?” Teddy asked, voice teasing, but there was a definitive undertone of accusation.  
Billy in response narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
  
“Yes, because cheats are so much easier to pull, compared to all the combos I suck at-“  
  
“No, I meant-” Teddy huffed and quirked a brow at Billy.  
“Did you  _zap_  my game, Kaplan?”  
  
Billy pursed his lips. It would, indeed, explain why Player 2 won when  _he_  was Player 2, and he hadn’t won a round, much less a match, since he told Teddy to stop letting him win.  
“Not… intentionally?” He tried almost apologetically with hunched shoulders.  
  
Teddy kept a stern look aimed at him, but before long he cracked and reached to ruffle Billy’s hair.  
“Alright, I forgive you. I suppose even you can only lose for months at a time before you crack.”  
  
Billy growled and fended Teddy’s hand away.  
“See,  _that_ ’s why we’re together, that silver tongue of yours.”  
  
Teddy laughed before returning to the game’s menu.  
“C’mon, let’s see if you can recreate the miracle.”  
  
“What, and ruin the moment? Let me bask in the glory for  _five minutes_ , Altman.”  
  
“…you’re right.” Teddy said then and turned the tv off, an act that made Billy look at him questioningly.  
“It  _is_  an achievement, I believe you deserve-” He purred and leaned closer, relishing the way Billy’s cheeks painted when he rested his hand on his thigh.  
“A  _reward_.”   
  
“…I’m ok with this.”  
  
The rest of the evening was spent playing a different kind of game.


End file.
